


"Every day you're here, I'm healing"

by humanityalmost



Category: GP2 Series RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunkenness, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Russian times boys, caring luca, jealous artem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanityalmost/pseuds/humanityalmost
Summary: Just as Artem wanted to close his umbrella because it seemed like the shower over the track had passed, rain started to belt down again making him sigh and slightly shake his head. Quickening his pace he tried to finish his track walk as fast as possible, not wanting to get even more wet, when he suddenly heard a deep voice calling out his name, making him stop in his tracks and turn around, watching his new teammate hurry in his direction and as he reached him, squeeze under the umbrella with Artem, a grin on his face.“Didn't think I'd need an umbrella, hope you don't mind?”





	"Every day you're here, I'm healing"

**Author's Note:**

> hey lads! :)  
> i´m alive and thats Luca x Artem for the first time. it somehow escalated pretty quickly. I really hope anyone will read it tbh lol  
> the title is from "symphony" by Clean Bandit feat Zara Larsson  
> anyways, have fun! <3

The whole situation was fucked up for Artem. A lot of things had changed in the last few months, drivers and friends have left, new ones joined but Artem was still the same guy at the same team with the same little to non existent chance of ever racing in Formula 1. 

He wouldn't say he was unhappy with his current situation per se but sometimes it felt like he was the only one stuck while all his competitors and friends moved on, grew up and sorted their lives out. 

He loved racing in Formula 2, it was intense and spectacular and he liked his team well enough. He was happy to race for a team from his home country but somehow he still felt uneasy at times, just as if something was missing from his life.

Sure Artem missed his former teammate, he and Mitch got on very well it was easy enough to have a laugh or even some other action with the cheeky Kiwi and Artem was glad about it. Life was just a little easier with Mitch´s lighthearted comments and his cheerful persona surrounding him but that still wasn't everything Artem missed. 

He might have had a crush on his teammate but it wasn't like he was completely heartbroken when had Mitch left. It was a casual arrangement only happening because of the special circumstances that occurred when you traveled together for almost the whole year. They were basically forced to spent a lot of their time together anyways so why not make the best of it. 

Here and there he still heard from Mitch, a text or a short phone call from time to time but they were over for good and both knew it was better that way. Too complicated to intensify a relationship over thousands of miles separating them. It has been great while it lasted though and sometimes Artem missed it and his heart was aching but deep down he knew it wasn't really the Kiwi´s presence he missed but just someone he could love that loved him back.

~

Artem hated those days when it was cold and rainy and all he wanted was to curl up in bed with a cup of tea and just not move for hours, preferably with someone to cuddle him. But instead he was out here on the race track, walking around in the rain and planning his racing line with his engineers accompanying him.

His new teammate was strolling around the track only a few meters behind him chatting away to his engineer, the hood of his jacket pulled tightly around his head. He hadn't taken an umbrella with him and Artem smiled a little at Luca´s scrunched up nose, clearly annoyed by the weather. They haven't spent much time together yet with the season basically still only kicking off but as far as Artem could say by now Luca was nice enough. 

He made an effort to smile or nod at Artem whenever their gazes crossed and the team seemed to like him as well so who would he be to complain about the Italian.

Just as Artem wanted to close his umbrella because it seemed like the shower over the track had passed, rain started to belt down again making him sigh and slightly shake his head. Quickening his pace he tried to finish his track walk as fast as possible, not wanting to get even more wet, when he suddenly heard a deep voice calling out his name, making him stop in his tracks and turn around, watching his new teammate hurry in his direction and as he reached him, squeeze under the umbrella with Artem, a grin on his face. 

“Didn't think I'd need an umbrella, hope you don't mind?”

The Italian was still grinning as the words left his mouth and Artem found himself wondering why he was so surprised by the others sudden presence beside him, so he just shook his head lightly. 

“Nah no problem, it's not far anymore anyways.” 

He felt the corners of his mouth lift as he answered Luca and they walked on in silence, huddled together under the umbrella, their engineers a few meters behind them cursing at the weather gods, making Artem and Luca grin slightly at one another as they parted ways in front of the motorhome.

Artem watched his Italian teammate disappear through the glass door of the Russian Time facilities and he felt like maybe this could still become a good year.

~

There was something about Luca that just made Artem like him somehow and he really wasn't able to say what it was. Luca always appeared to be kind of self-centered and asshole-ish in the media but in Artem´s presence he never showed any of those character traits. He was always calm and polite, maybe a little flirtatious from time to time but always making sure that the young Russian wasn't feeling uncomfortable when he was with him. 

Sometimes it almost seemed like Luca was trying to protect Artem from the media or other things that might potentially upset him and yes Artem found it strange but also quite sweet of him.  
It was moments when he held him back from walking outside into a bulk of media people or when he wordlessly handed him a cup of coffee after an especially tiring day that Artem just was happy to have him around. 

Or when they were standing beside each other on the truck for the driver´s parade and Luca was chatting away to Antonio who was propped up on his elbows, leaning against the railing beside them. But even while talking to his countryman and laughing at something Antonio mentioned that Artem didn't understand, he was still watching the Russian out of the corner of his eyes as if to make sure he was still there.  
Artem really didn't know what to make of the other´s behaviour but since it didn't influence him negatively he just shrugged it off, carrying on as if nothing had happened. It was nice knowing that apparently his teammate cared enough to look out for him. 

~

They finally managed it, they managed a 1-2. Well, yes it was after some drama and penalties but they did it and if that wasn't enough reason to celebrate what would be. 

They spent the evening in a fancy restaurant only minutes away from the race track and their hotel in Spa, having dinner with the whole team. Wherever one looked everyone was only smiles and laughter, even Artem couldn't help himself but beam throughout the whole evening. 

Him and Luca were sat right beside each other, chatting away comfortably and still discussing a few aspects of their respective races. It was easy for them in each other's company by now, they got along very well and even started to become friends but this evening it seemed to be an especially comfortable atmosphere that enveloped them and their conversation. 

As the evening moved on they all agreed to take the celebrations into a club nearby that Artem already knew from two years back when he went there with Mitch and Stoffel.

Their whole team was surrounding them, bouncing up and down to the music in the club, most of them already pretty tipsy and with huge grins on their faces. It was a busy weekend and they all worked so long for that it was only fair to let them celebrate at least for one night now. 

Artem felt the music pump through his veins making his body buzz as a hand was placed  
delicately on his upper arm. The Russian turned around and saw a grinning Luca standing right in front of him, two bottles of beer in his right hand, his left one still on Artem´s arm as he passed him one of the bottles.

“Cheers, to us I guess!” 

The Italian's eyes were glinting in the bright lights of the club and Artem didn´t know if it was his teammates piercing gaze or the alcohol that made him feel slightly warm inside. Out of the sudden he felt lightly buzzed and with a smile on his face he clinked the top of his bottle against Luca´s. 

“To us!” 

The beat was still pumping loudly in the background but for one moment all Artem could focus on was Luca’s hair, just long enough to curl on top of his head and the Russian had trouble holding back the urge to touch them, bury his hand in those so soft looking strands. Passing it off to the effects of the alcohol he gave Luca one last smile and then moved right into the middle of the dancing crowd, not realizing the Italian’s gaze following his every move closely. 

He didn’t know how many drinks he has had by now or how late it was, he only felt the crowd surrounding him and that perfect buzz making him sway to the music. Halfway through the night he had lost Luca somewhere but he had bumped into Stoffel which lead to a round of shots and more dancing. He was thoroughly enjoying himself when he suddenly spotted a very familiar curly haired head in the crowd.

The Italian was dancing sinfully to the music, his hips circulating to the beat, his eyes closed and his white T-Shirt damp and clinging to his stomach, showing off his toned muscles.  
Artem almost forgot to breath at the view that appeared before his eyes. Yes, he knew Luca was handsome, everyone that had eyes could see as much but damn he never realized just how handsome his teammate really was, like smoking hot handsome. 

“If you keep staring like that, you might start drooling. Just saying!” 

Stoffel’s amused voice in his left ear made him jump in shock a little but he was too intoxicated to even be ashamed of his so obvious admiration for his teammate. And just as Artem opened his mouth to reward Stoffel with a snarky comment, Luca stared back at them, a knowing grin appearing on his face. The Italian was still rolling his hips to the beat the only difference to a few minutes ago was that now he was fully aware of Artem watching him move in the crowd but instead of looking away in shame or disgust his grin just intensified and he winked at Artem before turning around again. 

“I am gonna kill him.” 

The Russian’s cheeks were turning a little pink but his voice was still gravely low, only making Stoffel laugh even harder besides him, genuinely amused by Artem’s situation it seemed. 

“Why would you kill him?” 

He had trouble getting the words out while holding back another fit of giggles that threatened to burst out of him, making him bend over in laughter.

“Maybe it would stop him from being so damn attractive?” 

Artem’s foggy brain was absolutely convinced his argumentation was the most logic thing any human being has ever said while the Belgian was still laughing like crazy, tears building up in his eyes. 

“Ok you clearly need some sleep. Let’s get Luca and then I’ll take you to the hotel!”

Stoffel hauled them both into a cap and waited till the both entered the hallway of the hotel they stayed in before he left. Artem was hanging slightly off of Luca’s tall frame, the Italian clearly also slightly drunk, as they made their way into the elevator that would take them to their floor. The Russian was deadly tired by now, hardly able to keep his eyes open, he was relying completely onto his teammate to take him to his room.  
Through a cloud of cotton he heard Luca ask something about his key but he was too tired to even answer to he just groaned into the other’s shoulder, willing to fall asleep right on the spot.

The Italian dragged him further and leaned him against the door frame while trying to open the door, needing several tries until he managed to put the key card into the slit. Finally having opened it, he stumbled into the room, grabbing Artem’s hand and drawing him into the room behind him. He placed the Russian on his bed, helping him kick off his shoes and watching him crawl under the covers, before he kicked off his own shoes as well and lied down on the other side of the bed. He was tired and drunk, he couldn’t care less right now who was laying beside him and since Artem made no sign to protest he let his eyes fall shut and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 

On the other side of the bed was the only thing Artem remembered before he drifted off to sleep the faint smell of Luca’s perfume that still clung to him, making the corners of his mouth twitch as he buried his face into the pillow.

~

His head hurt as if someone had driven over it with a truck repeatedly the next morning. He tried to open his eyes but the only thing he managed was a loud groan that left his mouth. His memories from the!night before were slowly coming back and at the thought of his conversation with Stoffel he could feel his face heat up, gosh had he been drunk. 

Just as he decided to go back to sleep for another couple of minutes at least, he realized the warm body under his face, making his heart speed up immediately. Was he seriously laying on his teammate? In his teammate’s bed? That wasn’t good, that was really bad actually. Once again he was cursing himself for drinking too much. He needed to get off of Luca as long as the other one was still asleep or this could end in a really unpleasant conversation he really didn’t want to have while being hungover and gross.

But as he tried to push himself off of Luca he heard the Italian giggle quietly, making his face go red for the second time that morning.

“Good Morning, sunshine. Are you ok? You look a little shit if i am being honest!” 

How could he still be so cheerful after Artem metaphorically drooled over him the first part of the night and apparently literally drooled at him the rest of the night? Artem tried to hide his red face as well as possible while struggling to get up from the bed as fast as possible but Luca grabbed his wrist and pulled him back onto the bed beside him, still smiling.

“Don’t worry, Artem. We are friends right? Friends can cuddle it’s no big deal, right?”

Artem was confused but too hungover to care about why Luca was so understanding and comfortable with the situation, he just nodded and didn’t protest when the Italian started to play with his hair, slowly carding through the fine brown strands, almost making Artem purr in pleasure like a kitten.

“I suppose you are right.” 

His voice sounded just as wrecked as he felt but right there he couldn’t care less because Luca’s fingers in his hair felt just so good and so they laid there in silence, Artem cuddled into Luca’s shoulder and the Italian’s hand in Artem’s hair, massaging his scalp, until they both drifted back into a slumber until the late afternoon.

~

After that weekend they really started to become friends, not just spending time together but actually getting to know each other away from the track. They talked a lot about things that were important to them but could also joke about the most stupid things. It was just easy to spend time together and Artem eventually found himself looking forward to every race weekend just so he could spend time with Luca. He never thought that after Mitch he would ever have a teammate again with whom he got along so well and it showed him just how much he really had missed the Kiwi after he had left.

It took Artem ages until he realized that maybe, just maybe it wasn’t just a friendship what he wanted from Luca, that he might have had just a slight crush on the other driver. It was the small things that made Artem’s heart beat faster whenever the Italian was near him: The jacket Luca gave him when he realized Artem was cold. The cup of coffee after a particularly exhausting day at the track or in the simulator. The cheerful and uplifting smile Luca shot him whenever their gazes met in the middle of a room full off random people. The comforting hug after a really frustrating race and Luca’s sheer endless will to try and keep everything bad away from Artem.

He still didn’t know why Luca did all those things but he could feel his heart remarkably speeding up and his lips forming a smile whenever the other was near him and as well as he tried to hide it he wasn’t sure how long he would be able to keep it from the Italian.

~

It was Abu Dhabi. He managed to keep it together until Abu Dhabi, he still didn’t know how he managed to keep it from Luca this long but now the season was over and they would part ways after the night for some time. Maybe it would Artem finally give enough time to get the Italian out of his head. He didn’t know where exactly they were standing if he was being honest with himself. 

Sometimes they were friends but then there were those moments when he was almost certain Luca was flirting with him: When he randomly slung his arm around Artem’s middle, drawing him close, his thumb rubbing soothing circles into the Russian’s hip, while talking to people. When he winked at Artem seductively when changing out of his racing suit and into casual clothes. When he cards his fingers through his hair and presses a light kiss against his temple and when they lay on one of their beds, their bodies touching and Luca intertwined their fingers. 

It was probably a mixture of all those things that made him lose his temper quite badly at the after party as he heard this random girl talking about Luca, his Luca. 

He had already spotted her earlier on trying to get into the VIP lounge by trying to make the guy guarding it believe she was Hamilton’s little sister but since she was still around here now, it apparently hadn’t really worked out for her. Just as Artem was about to walk past her and look for his friends he heard her talking to another girl, which made him stop in his tracks. 

Did she seriously just say that due to the fact she can’t score an F1 driver tonight she will go after Luca? Artem could already feel his blood boil inside him. Who did this girl think she was to talk about Luca like this? Furiously he turned around, fixating the girl with a cold stare before opening his mouth.

“Excuse you, what did you just say? I, in your situation, would really try to get out of here as fast as possible or I might have to tell the security to throw you out for talking about my boyfriend like this!” 

His voice was cold and his hands curled up into fists, hanging beside his body as he heard a loud laugh behind him, making him freeze right on the spot. He would have recognized this laugh anywhere and how much he loved to hear it, in this moment it could only be a bad sign.

Suddenly there were two hands on his hips and he was spun around, coming face to face with Luca, who apparently found the whole situation quite amusing, at least his grin indicated that.

“Well that was interesting and kinda creepy, but still cute so I don’t care how creepy jealous Artem is!” 

And with that Artem felt the Italian’s lips being pressed onto his. One of Luca’s hands was still placed on his hips, the other one delicately on the side of his face, his thumb caressing Artem’s cheek and forgotten was the girl and the people surrounding them. All Artem could think of were Luca’s soft lips and his nice smell, he tried to draw him closer, softly nibbling on the other driver’s bottom lip and as they broke apart he couldn't hold back a little laugh.

“Well I am sorry I guess? For being creepy and calling you my boyfriend?” 

Artem’s voice was still shaking a little but Luca’s comment was just a little shake of his head and another grin, before he leaned his forehead against the Russian’s.

“You were still cute. A little creepy but cute and I don’t mind you calling me your boyfriend. I like the sound of that.” 

Artem’s lips formed a soft smile before he pressed them against his teammate’s again. He knew Luca understood what he meant with it, they didn’t need many words for that. 

Luca had not even known about the wounds Mitch caused when he left, not even Artem was willing to acknowledge they were there deep down for a long time and still the Italian managed to heal them.  
Those wounds that only started to disappear, mostly due to a certain Italian that just turned up with a cheery smile under the umbrella beside Artem and he couldn’t be more glad about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think!


End file.
